


Kisses and Confessions

by Schalakitty, wickedorin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pure Uncut Fluff, With a hint of teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schalakitty/pseuds/Schalakitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: Winding down for the night with easily shared kisses and offers of affection.





	Kisses and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic we had on the back burner for a while but after a lot of angst was dropped on the fandom with the new trailers from Tokyo Game Show 2016, we decided to share to try and counter-balance the scales with the rawest, purest fluff possible. Enjoy nothing but the Brot4 being happy as they kiss and cuddle and tease each other through a series of love confessions. 
> 
> Noctis and Prompto are written by Orin and Ignis and Gladiolus are written by Schala. FFXV belongs to Square-Enix and we are sure this game will be the death of us.

There was tired, and then there was lazy. Despite a plethora of jokes, Noctis really did consider the two different things. _Tired_ was something that he was often enough, but _lazy._.. that was a luxury. It came in small moments, like laying down next to Prompto and just enjoying the closeness, the calm breathing of someone trusted. Which lead, perhaps unsurprisingly, to a little nuzzle...

The soft, fleeting kiss wasn't entirely unexpected. It hadn't been completely _expected_ , either, the blond making a soft sound of appreciation and then disappointment when it was so _short._ Which he did of course have to make up for by starting his own, pleased that the prince was only too happy to continue something slow and soft and _nice._ Just so nice.

But they weren't alone for long, Gladio making his presence quite obvious as he settled beside them with the slow creak of the mattress. Easily pulling the blond into his space, he did wait for that kiss to end before nuzzling along his jaw.

On the other side, Ignis slipped in along the prince's side. His hand dipped underneath the thin fabric of his undershirt, just resting there. Though, a light kiss followed, but just to one shoulder to start. Not requesting anything, simply light and gentle contact.

The gunner laughed softly, giving Noct's hand a squeeze as his attention was pulled away. "Hey, big guy. Coming to bed now, huh?" There was a sleepy purr in his voice, but those blue eyes were most definitely awake, focused. Like the fingers ever so lightly running over Gladio's abdomen.

The prince made no effort to quiet the soft, almost sighed moan from Ignis' touch, turning a bit more toward the brunet. "Nice of you to join us." He teased, once of his hands covering his adviser's own.

"Not that we wished to _interrupt_ , mind you," Ignis promised, voice soft in the low light of the room. "Though, you did look rather tempting just now..." His hand hitched up the slightest bit, deft fingers tracing along the dip of Noct's hip.

"That goes for both of you," the bodyguard chimed in, reaching up to ruffle through blond locks. Before there could be a protest, his lips were already on Prompto's in a warm, welcoming kiss.

It wouldn't have been the most _sincere_ protest anyway, but Gladiolus didn't need to know that. The start of a word was captured, ended, turned into something far more pleased when one arm wound around the bodyguard. Allowing his free hand to teasingly wind in that hair just a bit, as "revenge".

Noctis hummed, turning just that slightest bit more, giving the other man further access to things past his hip... but also angling himself for a kiss. "You know it's a tactic, right? We start making out to get you closer." He actually _joked_... but then wondered how truthful that really was. Snorting mostly at himself, he finally moved to used the same kind of soft, teasing kiss on Ignis that he'd started to use on Prompto.

And it did _work,_ Ignis willingly chasing after those kisses. "Just to show us what we're missing?" He murmured, not really focused on teasing but playing along regardless. Especially if it earned him more of those sweet, tender kisses he adored.

If hair play was encouraged, then Gladio was keen to continue. With Prompto's hair cleaned of product, it easily slipped through his fingers, growing more and more mussed as their kiss went on. "You know, you look good this way," he noted with a satisfied grin as he appreciated the blond's ruffled appearance.

There was the _slightest_ pout on the blond's lips, though not really directly because of the compliment. No, _that_ earned the faintest blush; it was the fact that he put so much _work_ into his hair. Which was... okay, _his_ choice and everything, and maybe kind of silly, but still. "I don't know... you wouldn't be able to recognize me from a distance." He joked, not really worrying about the matter one way or the other before getting back to the important things: _kissing._

"Temptation or something." The prince agreed, continuing to grin ever so slightly even into that next kiss. The next _several_ , Ignis' lips warm and soft... devoted. "Don't tell me you and Gladio don't do the same thing."

"Perhaps. I would offer to do so now, but we all seem to be rather occupied," he confessed with a soft chuckle, just before stealing away another kiss. One that required him to lightly dip his tongue into the prince's welcoming mouth, just to follow after that flavor.

Gladio let the blond have his fun, but he did have to argue on the next break, "Of course I'd know you. I'd know our cute sharpshooter anywhere." Words that required a little reassuring nuzzle afterward, his stubble lightly dragging along Prompto's neck.

The bodyguard wasn't exactly helping with the blush that Prompto could feel spreading, but he was also aware that was probably the point. Plus, he didn't really have an argument beyond wearing a wig. "Yeah, well... _fine_." He let the matter drop with a laugh, rearranging himself so he could just sort of wrap his legs around Gladiolus too. Hey, the more closeness the better.

And Noctis was actually quite prepared to ask outright if his trusted and royal aides were actually purposely conspiring... only to be happily distracted, another soft little sound of pleasure coming from him as the tip of his tongue flicked and caressed against Ignis' own.

As much as Ignis _tried_ to reign in such feelings, sometimes hints of them slipped out. Just a little whisper in between kisses, "My prince." Soft, but clearly audible as he drew Noctis in closer.

Helping Prompto to settle, he kept one hand on that hip, rubbing over it slowly. "And you look damn cute when you blush. Brings out your freckles." His hand slipped down from those locks to instead trace over one heated cheek.

" _Gladio._ " Not that it was a bad kind of teasing. But the cycle of blushing was never going to stop at that point... even if there wasn't really any heat in his tone. It was an easy thing to joke about, to indulge in and let the other man indulge in as well. "So long as you like it. And I gotta say, you kinda seem to." The next kiss had been simply, softly, out of gratitude. "I like your, y'know. Everything."

If the brunet hadn't already had his full attention, the prince probably would have commented on the other conversation. As it was, the way his adviser spoke those words gave him the slightest pleasant shiver, arms wrapping around, drawing then even nearer. "No fair, Ignis. Your title doesn't have the same ring... and neither does just calling you _mine_..." He stopped himself, realizing he was just as likely to babble as the blond was in certain circumstances. Probably why kissing was the better idea.

But he still managed to say his piece, even between the kisses, "But you know how much I love to hear _that_ word from your lips." Kissing up along Noct's jaw, he whispered breathlessly against one ear, "Almost as much as I love you."

Chuckling, Gladiolus couldn't help but find that embarrassment adorable. Drawing Prompto down close against him, offering his whole body as a warm bed for the blond, he touched their foreheads together as he promised, "Yah, I love your everything too."

"No, you just one-upped me." Prompto accused, the blush only getting deeper. Not that there was a single argument to be found, clinging maybe just a little bit tighter. He was relaxed, though. Really. Mostly. The words didn't bother him. Not even the well of emotions; it was the way his throat clicked every time he swallowed. Happy, really happy. It just made it damn hard to talk. "I love you too, big guy."

Noctis' reaction was similar and worlds apart at once. It wasn't as if he hadn't heard the words before, said them; it wasn't as if they didn't all _know_ without doubt, without question. And still... every time. Every single time, there was still that overwhelming feeling. Drawing a slow breath, he reached for the man's hand again. Such simple words held so much more weight than they had any right to. "I love you, too. Iggy." Well. A _little_ lightness was needed, after all.

Ignis' heart fluttered every time, those words capturing the whole of his attention. He wanted to memorize them, to let them be carved into the deepest part of him. Squeezing Noctis' hand back, he touched their foreheads together, not at all minding the raven bangs tickling at his nose if it meant looking deep into those captivating blue eyes. "With all I have," he promised, voice as reverent as a sermon.

The bodyguard encouraged the clinging, hand sliding back up into those messy locks. Lightly cradling Prompto against him, he guided the blond to simply listen to his heart. To the steady, unwavering beat of it, just as sure as his dedication. "I've got you," he assured, able to feel the little heave of those shoulders as the emotion bubbled just under the surface.

"I know." The blond answered, the simple and complete truth of the matter as he let his eyes slide closed. He had a ways to go, sure... but he was still learning how to protect all of them.

The prince's laugh wasn't quite in humor, wasn't quite a response; it was warm and acknowledging... respecting. The _smile_ said more than the laugh, which was good; words just weren't coming, the moment seeming too big for them. There weren't enough for this, for _them_. And that was... fine, for the moment. Everything felt more than okay.

It was the little chuckle that drew Gladio in, carefully shuffling closer so as not to disturb the blond too much. Glancing over at the pair with a fond smile, he reached out to both run his hand over Noct's back on his way to entwining his fingers with Ignis'. "Looks like you got yourself an armful of sappy prince there," he teased, his voice far too light for any _serious_ teasing.

"I believe I can handle him," the adviser promised, just before dipping his head down to indulge in yet more kisses along Noctis' neck. Peering through feathered raven hair, Ignis did point out, "I handle you two as well everyday, don't I?"

"I think I should feel offended." Prompto mock-complained, though he hardly opened his eyes. It was still so nice and they were all so close and warm, quiet.

"'M not sappy." The royal protest was muttered quietly without any actual heat to it; especially after that touch to his back only further relaxed him.

"Totally sappy." The gunner corrected. "I love your sap, Noct."

"That's--" Noctis was already starting his protest before he laughed, turning slightly to look at the blond. "How do I even respond to that?"

It was worth lifting his head for the sigh and the dramatic eye roll, Prompto being even more obvious with, "I love _you_ , Ass Prince."

He would not laugh. He would not laugh. Laughing was too much encouragement. "I love you too, loyal subject."

But Gladio ended up laughing for the both of them, the sound reverberating even underneath the gunner. "Don't you two need to properly kiss and make it all official?" He prodded, poking at Prompto's shoulder to encourage him.

"At the very least, he should prove his fidelity by kissing your hand, Noct," Ignis chimed in, enjoying the moment with a wry grin and his dry wit. "Or given his flippant title for you, another portion of your anatomy if you so desired."

"You probably _should_ , Prompto." Noctis latched onto Ignis' comment so hard and so quickly that he could feel the blond blink before mentally catching up.

" _Hey!_ " The protest would have been more effective if he hadn't already been trying to stop himself from laughing. Unsuccessfully. "So _mean_ to me. Gladio, save me."

Chuckling softly, the prince actually did make the effort of rolling over, sitting up, letting _go_ of the adviser; for a moment. "I didn't mean it, Prompto. Apology kiss?"

"I don't know what's _proper_ in this case." The gunner continued mock-protesting just because he could at that point.

He didn't really _roll_ Prompto off of him, but the bodyguard certainly did help to rearrange him. "Just fucking kiss him, dumb ass. And make it a good one."

"Don't forget to assert your authority, Highness," Ignis encouraged from the sidelines, unable to hold back his own grin despite his measured tone and use of the prince's proper title.

The blond was mid-protest when Noctis moved to make better use of that mouth. It was a _messy_ kiss to start, partly because of Prompto's moan and the way he reached to grasp the prince's arms making the both of them slightly unbalanced; but it worked, righted itself, the kiss only deepening before dropping off to soft pants. "Good?" Noctis asked.

It took effort for Prompto to point at him with a serious expression. Too much effort, actually, and he finally snickered into a, "Forgiven. _For now_."

"Whatever will we do with you two?" Ignis murmured, sitting up as well to slide up beside the prince. "You two must know how _lucky_ you are to have mature partners like _us_ to keep you in line." And with that said, he rather pointedly moved past the younger members to steal a kiss from Gladio before he was once again monopolized.

One drawn out a little longer than strictly necessary, Gladio's arms quick to twine their way about the adviser's trim waist if only to inspire a bit of jealousy from the others. "I don't think they properly _appreciate_ us, Iggy," he murmured, smoothing back those normally gel-laden bangs before touching their foreheads together.

"Not the way we _deserve_ ," the adviser agreed, perhaps savoring the teasing and the closeness a bit more than he should. A very common reaction to Gladio's full body embrace, broad hands sliding along his back in a slow, rolling massage that eased all the tension away.

"You make the food and kill the bugs." Noctis responded succinctly, sounding halfway asleep already. "Very important."

Shooting the prince a well practiced look of disapproval, Ignis countered, "You were just _melting_ in my arms as you confessed your love." Turning back to Gladio, he looked for a bit more sympathy in one of the many silent looks laden with meaning they often shared.

And he certainly got that sympathy as the bodyguard drew him into another slow burn kiss. "How quickly they forget," he murmured, giving Prompto a little sidelong glance though there wasn't any heat behind it. "Don't worry, Ignis, I'm here for you and I love you," he promised, even if the words were not required. Not with the depth of the bond they shared.

But they were still appreciated, the adviser offering in kind, "As I love you, Gladio. As I have and as I will." Even if it wasn't _expected_ for him to make chivalrous gestures, Ignis still guided one hand to his lips for a devout kiss.

"Well _I_ love you too, Ignis." Prompto assured. "For the food and the bug thing and I don't think anyone else could throw a potion as quickly or accurately as you can." That was more... being a suck-up than sappy, he supposed, but he really _did_ appreciate those things.

And such a _vehement_ tone required an answer. With a passing squeeze to Gladio's hand, the adviser then refocused his attention. Even before speaking, Ignis took the time to tenderly comb his fingers through blond locks, carefully untangling them. Green eyes locking on bright blue, he professed, "For all your devotion, for all your sweetness and kindness, for your gentle heart and warm smile... I do love you, Prompto." There was no joke in those sincere words, simply voicing his honest support for the gunner.

That was not expected. Really, very unexpected. To the point where the blond sputtered and just could not respond for several seconds. He didn't want to seem _ungrateful_ , either, more or less unable to duck his head in the position he was in, the blush obvious. "U-um. Thanks. Ignis."

"Wow, that was brutal Iggy." Noctis teased with his eyes closed. Though he was aware there was one more confession, one eyes finally opening just ever so slightly to glance at Gladio.

It wasn't that he took the prince's teasing to be anything but that. It was just... maybe it was a point made indirectly. There was either a bit of bravery or stupidity that came with a lot of Prompto's impulsiveness, though he hoped it was always a decent enough mix to keep him alive. Determined, he lifted his head and reached forward, gently resting one hand at the back of Ignis' neck before leaning in to initiate a kiss.

Returning the kiss with a soft purr, he allowed Prompto to lead... at least at first. He did just have to end it on a fleeting nibble to those sweet, pink lips while pulling back. "You are very welcome," he promised with a gentle touch to one freckled cheek. But he had to turn his attention to the prince and chide, "And it wasn't _brutal_ \- it was _sincere_."

"Think I should give the prince the same treatment and see how he fairs?" Gladio suggested, looking to the adviser for approval.

Despite the fact that it _wasn't_ a threat... it was still kind of a threat. And no amount of trying not to curl ever so slightly into a ball was going to work, Noctis suddenly looking perhaps a little bit... smaller. Than before. And more tucked against Ignis. "You really don't have to. I already love you, Gladio. In fact, more now than if you did that."

With a snort, he considered for a moment. Reaching out, he took the prince's hand as he ventured, "You don't need to be _embarrassed_ by it. You know that _all_ of us love you for _you_ , Noct. Not for the title, not for the crown, not for the throne - Just _you_." With a bit of worthwhile maneuvering, he leaned in to press one comforting kiss to solidify those words.

 _Acceptance_ of that fact wasn't difficult at all. At least, not anymore; evidence was constant, plentiful. Swallowing, the prince squeezed that hand lightly. "Yeah, well." A breath, another swallow. "I never have anything... good enough to say to it." And there was their future king, blushing, unable to find words that ought to be so simple. It _should_ have been irritating. Somehow it was just... a reminder. To _find_ the words.

Prompto gave a little acknowledging hum, drawing the prince's attention. "Don't think you need to worry so much about anything being 'good enough', y'know." He grinned, looking entirely too comfortable mostly draped over Gladiolus. "Still. No pressure."

Drawing an arm around Noctis, the adviser held him close until the tension melted away. " _This_ is the one place where there is never any pressure on you," Ignis promised softly, hand drifting up and down one arm. A place not defined by physical bounds, but rather the emotional bonds they shared.

"Yeah." Funny, the relief that could so easily be found in a single word. The breath shuddered out of him, Noctis closing his eyes, breathing; _remembering_ that. And with that relaxation came the desire to sprawl out just the slightest bit and fall asleep for a while. "G'night, guys."

"Aww." The gunner responded loudly enough to get those eyes to open again. "No good night kiss?"

The prince snorted. "Haven't we _just_ \--" But the pout was clear. A voice in and of itself. "Fine, the one and only time this is a democracy. Who needs good night kisses?"

Having scooped the blond back up, Gladio made good use of their position to move both he and Prompto closer to help the prince make good on that promise. "I am certainly up for another royal kiss," he asserted, reaching out to cup Noct's cheek and guide him right into that contact.

The answering laugh was soft and quiet, short, easily forgotten when their lips met. The kiss itself was light and simple, nothing of the teasing or the fire that was usually there; but Noctis still managed to hint at the _emotion_ behind it, warm and sweet. And, well, sure, just a little bit lazy.

A little ruffle of his hair followed afterward, Gladio leaving off with a lazy nuzzle. "There, much better," he murmured, just before nudging the blond over to get his own.

Chuckling lightly, it was Prompto who initiated that kiss, playfulness toned down a bit from normal. They _were_ going to bed, after all... and there might be time in the morning. He smiled at the way Noctis lightly brushed a hand through his hair, kiss broken just a moment later. "Agreed."

"Glad you're both _approving_ then." The prince teased, smile subtle but not hidden as his attention turned to his adviser. "Can't leave anyone out, now."

"I wouldn't let you forget me, Noct," Ignis murmured, right before leading the prince into a light, sweet kiss. Something warm and comforting, perfectly complimenting how his arms wrapped around the prince to hold him safe and protected. And all of it was simply the most _natural_ thing in the world for the adviser.

Humming softly with satisfaction, Noctis shifted slightly to settle in. "Sleep now." He teased lightly.

It got a snort from the gunner. "Fine, fine. Night then, everyone." And as tempted as he was to make a quip about how potentially lumpy his "pillow" was, he thought better of it. Mainly so he wouldn't be dumped off onto the floor, but also... well, okay, Gladio was comfy.

Not that he had any choice in the matter as a beefy arm slung its way over him. Though the words were muffled into his yawn, he still made the effort to wish everyone, "Good night, guys."

Reaching over to shut off the light, Ignis immediately curled back around the prince. Even his stiff posture relaxed as the quiet dark settled over them, comforted by the warm presence in his arms. "Sleep well," he murmured, voice hushed and drowsy.

"'M sure we will." Already halfway to sleeping, what drew the prince to slumber so quickly was _comfort_ rather than exhaustion. Tomorrow was another day, as the saying went, with plans to make and accomplish. The moment shared, however, was quiet stillness and warmth. And maybe one tiny little snore that he was absolutely going to deny if confronted with in the morning.

 


End file.
